


The many things Tony learned about Phil Coulson

by littlemissstark315



Series: Phil Coulson needs a hug [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phil Coulson Needs a Hug, agnst, phileels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Coulson died was the day Tony realized he may have actually fallen in love with him. Which was horrible timing because well he kinda got stabbed and killed.<br/>Then he found him and he never thought he would learn so much about his agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The many things Tony learned about Phil Coulson

**Author's Note:**

> so this might be a little misspelled since i messed up a finger and it's harder to work but i did my best. because there isn’t nearly enough of this paring I decided to change my Clint/Coulson fiction to Tony/Coulson because it's amazing and not nearly enough is out there.

The day Coulson died was the day Tony realized he may have actually fallen in love with him. Which was horrible timing because well he kinda got stabbed and killed. He's always had a mild interest in the calm and constantly collected agent. (Seriously? How was he always that fucking calm?) and they ended up seeing each other more and more often. Mostly to talk over SI and various tech S.H.I.E.L.D was interested in for various equipment. But even thou it was business, Tony always did his best to make it  interesting, a few smart ass remarks, a smirk but the agent was cam was a freaking cucumber. And Tony wanted him to react. Wanted to see him react. He won't deny it lead to some pretty hot fantasies. Most involving making the agent screaming his name.

 

Then Loki happened and stabbed him thru his heart and Tony had a hard time accepting the agent was gone. He couldn't take hearing about his stupid trading cards or his stupid beliefs in heroes or his stupid way of going after Loki alone. He walked out and went to where Loki's cell used to be. It hurt to see the blood stain on the wall, knowing who it belonged to.

 

It was hard to keep that at the back of his mind during the battle. All he kept thinking was his agent alone, going against Loki. He wonders if he was scared or just accepted it with that calm he always has. When he took the nuke up into the portal, the air being vacuumed out of the cracks in his suit, making sure the nuke hit it's target. When he could finally close his eyes and accept his own death, he thought of blue/gray eyes and a warm greeting.

 

He wasn't counting on surviving. He wasn't sure if he was glad he did. First night back was nothing but nightmares and two severe anxiety attacks. Thank God for pepper or he's not sure what he would have done to make the image and feel of space sucking all his oxygen away, leaving him gaping for air like a fish, to go away. After that he started to avoid sleep more and more often. Locking himself away in his lab to tinker.

 

It was a month later that the avengers started moving in. It was starting to feel like family and that terrified Tony. During there third “family”dinner as Clint likes to often call them. (Steve cooks with help from Natasha) he felt his breathing getting faster, his hand shaking. He saw the look Natasha was giving him so before anyone could ask he mumbled something about the lab and hightailed it down there so he could have his panic attack in peace.

 

It was another month later that Clint and Natasha found out Agent was alive and well and with a new team. Tony wasn't sure why but he felt incredibly hurt by that, almost betrayed but that was stupid to think. This was S.H.I.E.L.D. As he's stated. There secrets have secrets so this shouldn't be too big a surprise but....it hurts like someone took his reactor out and all the little bits are cutting into him.

 

So he starts looking. Hacking and breaking into any of S.H.I.E.L.D's files and soon enough he has a lead and a way of tracking the plane he was given. He sent the concordants to his suit and flew. He had an agent to find.

 

 

 

Once he found him it actually wasn't as interesting as he thought. No landing all dramatic on top of the plane. They were parked and doing annoying work like checking oil tanks and such. So when he landed the twins saw him. He only calls them the twins because there so similar. Thou one was Scottish, the other British and the one was a boy and they were arguing over something. He landed and there eyes went like saucers. The boy spoke first. “Oh god...Iron Man is here...on our bus..” The girl smiled but he could tell she was nervous. “Fitz, please, he's just like everyone else, no need to be nervous. Is there something we can help you with?”

 

Tony had his faceplate up, walking up the landing gate, he was about to speak when he heard another girls voice. “Holy shi-Iron Man! Iron man is on our bus? No way!” He looked up at the stair and saw a girl with long brown hair. He waved. “Hey...wheres Coulson?” All had small frowns but the brown haired girl on the stairs grinned. “I can take you to him.” He nodded, getting out of the suit. The wonder twins watching in awe. He saw the boy...Fitz start to go near it. “You don't touch that. Break it you bought it.” He nodded as Tony walked up to the girl. She grinned. “Oh...hi... I'm Skye. That’s Fitz and Simmons. And...oh my god it is such an honor to meet you.” Tony smiled weakly. “Well it is nice to meet all of you, I'd really like to know where Coulson is.” Skye nodded. “Of corse. I'm sure you've all been worried sick. Follow me, he's just doing paper work.” Skye started walking down a hall with Tony following.

 

As Skye said, he was just doing paper work as he walked in. “Ahh AC...you have a guest.” “I told you, I'm too busy for guests.” Tony smirked, Agent didn't even look up from his paper work. So he spoke up. "Too busy for me?” Coulson stopped his writing, putting his pen to the side before looking up. “Mr.Stark, how did you find me?” Tony shrugged. “Well Legolas and big red found out you wernt dead. The rest is just finding your beautiful bus. Nice bar by the way, maybe we could get a drink-” “Skye, I’d like to speak to Mr.Stark alone.” Skye nodded, waking out of the room, closing the door.

 

Tony walked closer as Coulson stood. “So Agent-” Coulson leaned against his desk, his hands folded. “You can call me Phil.” Tony smiled weakly. “Phil.” He liked how that sounded on his tongue. Which made him wonder how he would taste on his tongue (Tony stop! Not the thoughts to be having now.) He looked serious, for once. “Why didn't you tell us?” He saw how Coulson's posture softened and just a flash of guilt crossed his face before going stoic, as always. “I was ordered by director Fury to keep it secret. Once I was revived they paid for a vacation in the tropics.” Tony smiled. “Where? I could have sent you, on a private jet with so much alcohol and anything else you would like.”

 

 

Coulson smile warmly. “Tahiti. It's a magical place. You should visit.” “You know you could visit the tower. We could have coffee or tea, whichever you prefer and just talk. I want to know about your little team. I gotta say, the wonder twins downstairs, there kinda adorable.” Coulson smiled before looking a bit confused. “Are you asking me out on a date?” Tony smiled. “It can be.” Coulson let out a breath. “This is not what I was expecting.” “I tend to to do that.” Coulson shook his head, almost in disbelief. “Why, of all the people on your team would you go thru all the work to find me and ask me on a date?” Tony smirked. “You fascinate me. So date? Yes or no? Should I have brought flowers cause I wasn't sure-” “Yes. I’ll be in contact with you when we have free time. You can fly to nearly anywhere right?” Tony grinned. “Right.” Tony left the Bus with a promise of a date and a phone number.

 

 

After there first date there relationship went amazingly well. After five months of dating (and so many of those fantasies come true) Coulson...Phil wanted to move in but a compromise was made where Tony would live on the bus for six months and Phil would move into the tower for six months. And during that time Tony has found out some quirks he never would have imaged the ever stoic agent

 

 

One of the firsts and most amusing was when he sleeps, he likes to curl his blanket around him, making him look like a burrito. It was adorable and Tony can't help himself from hugging his burrito of a boyfriend.

 

He also had taste for heavy metal. Slayer, Megadeath, Metallica. The list went on. He found out one day after a particular bad day at Phil's office on the bus. He found Phil laying on there bed, face up with headphones. He could hear the muffled rock from the door which made him raise an eyebrow as he walked over and took a headphone out and put it in his own ear. He swore it was screamo at first until Phil spoke. “Heavy metal. Some kids today call it death metal.” Tony smirked. “Didn't know you were a metal-head.” Phil sat up, taking the headphone out. “It's a stress reliever. Very rarely do I rock out to it.” Tony chuckled. “I'd like to see that someday.” Phil smirked. ”Maybe someday you will.”

 

 

Phil Coulson is also an amazing cook. He's cooked chicken, pork, whatever he cooked Tony swore he was a cooking god and sometimes helped Steve cook the months he was at the tower.

 

 

Those are some of the happiest times he's seen him. Then Hydra happened.

 

It broke Tony's heart to see his Phil having to go thru this fall, to find out one of the people he trusted most was there to betray him the entire time. He knew that very well. Once everything was settled as could be Phil came home and looked stoic as ever around everyone but Tony knew better and he got him alone in there bedroom and his always calm and strong and stoic agent broke. Tony hugged him tightly, letting him wrap himself around him, letting him cry and sob his hurt.

 

He cried so hard he started going into a panic attack and Tony quickly got him to the floor to kneel, holding his face as Phil struggled to breath. “shh shh Phil..it's ok...everything’s gonna be ok..” Phil swallowed thickly, starting to get his breathing under control but he shook his head. “He...he was on my plane the entire time...he was family..” Tony felt his own eyes water, that statement hitting too close to home, hugging him, kissing his head. “I know...trust me, I know and I know it hurts like a bitch but it’ll be ok. I mean, look how I turned out? You know what scratch that, I’m not a good example.” Phil swallowed thickly before smiling, just weakly enough to make Tony's heart flutter. Tony smiled softly, wiping Phil's tears away. “There’s my agent. You’ll be ok and when your not..I’ll be right here.”

 

That was one of many things he found out. Phil was always calm and collected around everyone with every and any situation. But once behind closed doors, depending on how the day went, he could either be ravaging Tony and throwing him on the bed or breaking down into tears. He secretly wore his heart on his sleeve and cared for each of those people on the bus like family. He understands that all too well.

 

But then they found out exactly what Tahiti was. Honestly, Tony was just happy he was even alive but he can understand how terrifying it must be. Tahiti was actually T.A.H.I.T.I and it wasn't so magical as much as it was an artificial memory implanted to cover up the horrific experimentation on his brain along with the alien blood...stuff. Honestly, it was strange and all going over Tony's head and he hated how he was brought back but he was glad he was. Once all was said and done Coulson didn't even have the emotional strength to look at anyone. He just went up to there bedroom in Avengers Tower and closed the door.

 

Tony followed, like the good boyfriend he is and went in slowly. “Phil.” He saw Phil sitting on the bed, staring at the floor and unanswering. Tony walked in and Phil looked up, his eyes heavy with fear. Tony sat next to him. “Soo....T.A.H.I.T.I....” “It's a magical place.” Phil answered automatically before letting out a breath, sounding about to cry. Tony brought an arm around him. “Hey...shh..it's ok..” Phil shook his head. “No...no Tony this isn't ok. I...I have alien blood in me. They lied to me, kept information from me. What if something happens with me?” “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Phil sucked in a breath, his eyes welling up. “Oh God...am I even human anymore?” Tony then held his face, forcing him to look at him. “Hey...don't talk like that. You are human. Your Phil Coulson and your my amazing boyfriend.” He saw Phil look away from him, a few tears falling. Tony forced his head to look at him again before he kissed him. If he wasn't gonna believe he was human, he would prove it.

 

Phil didn't react right away but he soon melted, unable to fight it. He wanted to feel good and to forget about T.A.H.I.T.I and Hydra and all the other crap that seems to just be happening to him. He opened his mouth to Tony, letting him explore. Tony brought his hands to unbutton his suit jacket, throwing it to the floor before moving to kiss down his neck while he untied his tie (which he loved doing. Something about taking apart a tie is so sexy) and threw it to the ground as well. He pulled back, able to see Phil getting hot and flustered, face flush and Tony grinned as he kissed him, hard, unbuttoning his shirt, feeling up and down the lean chest.

 

The next he thing he found out. Coulson was much more in shape then he thought. First time they had sex, he was impressed with the abs his agent was sporting. Very impressed and turned on. He gently laid him back on the bed, kissing down his chest as he got the shirt off him. He felt Phil tense up when he was kissing the scar from the scepter “It' ok...” Phil swallowed. “It's ugly. I'm sorry, S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't able to-” Tony cut him off by crashing his lips to his, his hands over-top the scar. “shh...it's ok. We all have scars. They only mean we've become stronger.” He kissed Phils neck, kissing down his defined chest, making sure to give extra attention to the scar as he started to unbuckle and unzip his pants, smirking as Phils member stood at proud attention.

 

Which brought him to the next thing he's learned about Phil Coulson. (honestly he' tried keeping track but he's lost count how much he's learned about his agent) He loves to bottom which makes sense. He's always in so much control at work during the day. It's nice to let go of control and let someone else take care of everything. And Tony had no problem with that. He got to show how much he loved his boyfriend. He got his pants and boxers and shoes and socks off him pretty fast, leaving Phil and all his nude glory and it was glorious.

 

 

 

All wiry muscle, lean and defined. Face flush with want and hard member nearly leaking. Phil bit his lip. “Your a little over dressed...” Tony smirked, starting to undress quickly as Phil watched with lust filled eyes. And Tony didn't deny him a show. Once he was nude himself he felt Phil reaching for his hand, gently urging him into bed. Tony groaned, crashing his lips to his as he straddled his boyfriend, gently grinding there leaking cocks together. Phil broke the kiss to breath, little breathy moans escaping him as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders but Tony soon moved, kissing down his chest as Phil whined at the loss of contact but when he felt Tony's breath ghosting his hard member, he bit his lip.

 

Tony smirked, bringing his mouth around the agents cock, taking him deeper, sucking him. Phil moaned out, loudly. The next thing he learned about Phil was that he was fairly loud in bed. And here Tony thought he would be quiet. He took him deep, licking up the shaft, feeling him tremble. He lifted up with such a dirty wet sound. He heard Phil whine at the loss of the contact but Tony smiled, kissing him. “shh...just getting things...” “Well get them faster..” He saw the little smirk on Phil's face and he smirked back, slapping his rear. “I'l get them fast as I want.” Tony smirked as he got the lube and moved back to the bed. He felt the agents hands gently feeling up his arm, leg, wherever he could touch.

 

Tony smiled softly, bringing a a hand to Phil's face gently caressing his cheek. He saw the bit of uncertainty in those blue/gray eyes. “I love you.” Phil smile weakened. “You shouldn't. I don't want you to go down with me. The world needs Iron Man.” Tony smiled, holding his face. “And Iron man needs Phil Coulson. I love you so much. Alien blood or not.” Phil's smile softened. “I love you Tony. Now...stop talking and make love to me.” Tony smiled, kissing him so softly yet so full of lust Phil had no idea how Tony was capable of such a thing. He heard the cap of the lube as his warning before he felt a slick finger enter him, making him shiver. “Ohh.” He bit his lip. After all the awfulness with .S.H.I.E.L.D when it fell it had been a while since he and Tony had been intimate, especially since there was no way during that Phil could tell Tony he was alive. That was one reunion he'd rather not remember. Never wanted to see those kind of tears in his lovers face again. So worried and scared. Tony had saw him all banged up and bruised but alive and all but tackled him, crying into his shoulder with relief.

 

Tony was gentle with him, stretching him, adding fingers and thrusting in just the right spot to make his toes curl. While Tony was thrusting his fingers, he leaned up and kissed his agent silly, all tongue and teeth and love until Phil broke it, panting begging. “I want you inside me. Now. Please.” Tony bit his lip, groaning. God he loved the begging. “Mmmm...” Tony pulled away, taking his fingers away to lube himself up and positioning himself at his entrance. He kissed Phil softly, gently spreading his leg as he slowly sank into the warm, tight heat. They both moaned at the feeling. Tony leaned down to his face, letting him wrap his leg around him. He started kissing and suckling his neck a he moved, gently at first.

 

Phil's breath hitched, nearly gasping between pleasure and pain as Tony moved inside of him. Slowly gaining speed, being gentle. He kept hitting that spot, making him moan and writhe and leave nail marks in Tony's shoulder and back. But he wanted more. “Ahh....Tony...harder..” Tony just gave a smirk in response, suckling his neck and listening to his agent. He went harder, nearly pounding him into the mattress as they both moaned. But Phil was louder. He was always the louder of the two of them. Phil was gripping Tony's shoulders so hard he was drawing blood was he nearly screamed in pleasure.

 

 

 

It wasn't long until his agent was coming so hard his back arched and toes curled. He followed moments after as Phil milked him with his own orgasm. He was left panting and pulling out his softening member, laying down net to Phil and holding him close, kissing his head. Phil snuggled into him and Tony held him, kissing his head.

 

 

 

 

It wasn't long until Phil fell asleep in his arms. And Tony still held him, even as he himself started to doze off. He just didn't have the heart to move. Phils cum dried between them,uncomfortable but Tony can handle it if it means holding him all night. If it has a chance of keeping away the agents nightmares. Sadly holding him doesn't work and Tony's woken by whimpering and mumbled words of “I want to die. Please let me die.” It's not unfamiliar, it's a common nightmare for his agent. Familiar doesn't make his heart break any less. He moved just enough to shake him awake. “Shh Phil...your safe.” Phil nearly gasped awake, tears streaming down his face as Tony gently held his face to look at him, wiping tears away. “shh it's ok...I'm here...I got you..” Phil broke down into tears as Tony held him, kissing his head. He wasn't sure why wanting to die was such a common nightmare for him and he hated it.

 

 

Shortly after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D Fury handed over his title (and little black box of S.H.I.E.L.D info) to Coulson. And Tony was the very proud boyfriend of Director Phil Coulson. Not to mention another kink to add to there bedroom. He knew the road will be rough but he was gonna be there for Phil, His agent, no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
